


777- Jackpot, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, eren is a lil shit, i forgot everything in this alright, its porn with plot i suppose, tell me if there is important stuff to be tagged??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is truly blessed to have his two boyfriends, Jean and Marco, and decides to tease and surprise them while they are busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	777- Jackpot, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write! This was inspired by http://man-yoghurt.tumblr.com/post/109821974769/jean-and-marco-like-to-trap-eren-between-them-ref
> 
> Please tell me if there is anything in this that I forgot to tag that probably should be or grammatical errors/typos!

Sometimes, Eren wonders how he ever got so lucky to have the two of them.

Honestly, he had always thought that he wouldn’t be able to hold down one partner, let alone two. When he got with Jean, his perfect enemy that had truly morphed into something more after high school, he had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised and determined to hold onto the relationship they had. Afterall, someone who had always been told that he’d be alone forever because of his attitude and his habit of snarking anyone that came his way would definitely feel some form of relief and satisfaction from finally entering a secure, stable relationship.

Then they got to college, and Eren’s whole world changed. They met Marco, a freckled boy who seemed to be all shy smiles and light words, til you engaged his mind in something and he showed a deeper, fiercer determination that lead to a whole new dimension in his personality. Jean met him first, sharing an Art History course with him and bonding over their mutual love for obscure painters in history. He had come home to describe the boy to Eren, talking passionately about the amazing conversations they had and how Marco’s smile made his heart flutter a bit, in a different but equally strong way that he felt with Eren.

Eren met Marco shortly after, running into him at the campus library when they literally ran into each other in the hurry of claiming the best studying seats. Eren had recognized him immediately, after all the in depth descriptions Jean had given him, and they ended up hitting off. When Jean got home that night, Eren unloaded his own descriptions of how Marco made him feel, describing this incredibly warm and soft feeling he got in his chest when he was around the tanned boy.

Which, of course, lead to them talking about solutions to their huge, obvious crushes on the same boy while also being in love with each other. Jean had done the initial research, coming across the term ‘polyamorous’ relatively quickly. He brought his findings up to Eren that night, and they both agreed that everything seemed to point to the concept.

They ended up confronting him a few weeks later, cheeks red and asking to take him out on a date together. It had been initially hard to explain that they were together, that they both really liked him, and the initial conditions they had laid down for dating Marco.

But god, it had been an amazing idea to approach him, Eren mused. Here they were, two years later, a wonderful triad. He was so truly lucky to have them both, and there was a never dull moment in the apartment that they shared.

~~~~

Eren usually got home first on Fridays. They had agreed this year that they wouldn’t sign up for classes on the weekends, and that they’d try not to work on them either, sparked by a three week period last semester that Jean and Eren had missed each other every day during finals. It had been a rough time for them, but when final season was finally over, they had made the agreement to find a way to set aside time for the three of them to be together.  
Marco and Jean were usually out til 7:30, giving Eren just under three hours to prepare himself for the next few days he’d spend with his lovers. He was starting to think about what he could do, to make this night a bit more interesting, when he spotted a small package with his name written on it. He picked it up from the counter, figuring it had been brought in by one of his lovers earlier in the day during one of their breaks from classes. He opened it, a grin coming across his lips as he recognized what it was.

“Tonight’s gonna be great,” He muttered, pulling out the contents and heading to the bathroom to change and prep for the evening.

~~~

Marco was in the middle of a very important brainstorming meeting with his research group when he got the texts. Up until this point, he had been ignoring his phone all together, trying to focus on pitching ideas for their research project. He really couldn’t afford to be texting at this moment, when they needed to pitch their project in one week, and they were still trying to decide on a topic that they were all interested in.

Of course, the texts did not stop, and Marco eventually grew tired of the constant buzzing against his thigh. He slipped his phone out, trying to be casual in hoping that nobody would pay too much attention to him for a few seconds while he checked out whatever situation was blowing up his phone.

“9 unread messages,” was definitely not something that he wanted to see, accompanying a long list of Snapchats from Eren. He decided to check the texts first, which was...Interesting to say the least.

 

After skimming through Jean’s text messages, he looked up, listening to the conversation to see if there was anything pertaining to him or any topic of interest. Fortunately, it seemed like they were going in the same loop they had been for the past week, giving him the opportunity to check his snapchats and see what exactly Jean was going on about.

He gave a cursory glance around, having a feeling from the texts he had received about this subject that it wouldn’t exactly be the best thing to have one of his research partners to see it. After confirming that there was nobody behind him and the group was focused on something else, he opened the Snapchat from Eren.

Oh my god, he was so gay...So very, very gay…

Where he usually just scanned the image quickly and clicked through when he was busy, now he was taking the time to look at every single detail. Erin was wearing sheer, black thigh highs with a matching set of black panties, and god, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. It had been a quick mirror selfie, half his face covered by his phone but that wide grin was just barely visible if Marco looked hard enough.

After ten seconds of being absolutely stunned, the timer ran out and he was presented with another image, this time of Eren with his fingers against the bulge of his cock in his panties. Marco refused to let himself stare at it again, clicking through it in hopes that there wouldn’t be too many more.

And they only seemed to get worse, featuring a short video of Eren shimmying his panties off (at least Marco already had his sound muted, so nobody could hear the lewd words that Eren was no doubt purring into the microphone to tease his lovers with.) But finally, after one last selfie of Eren winking and asking them to be home soon, it was over and he could go back to focusing on his meeting.

Except for the fact that he was hard. Fuck.

~

Eren wasn’t quite sure what to expect from his boyfriends when they got home, honestly. He knew that teasing them like that probably wouldn’t end too well, with the possible chance of some kind of punishment - It wouldn’t be unheard of if they decided to get off with each other instead of including him simply out of spite for his earlier teasing.

What he got instead was certainly much better than what he bargained for, that’s for sure.

Jean got home first, half an hour earlier than Eren was expecting him, meaning that he totally found a way to get off of work earlier so that he could come home to ravish him.

Which was fine, but Eren did kinda wish he was in a better position when Jean burst into the bedroom. Yes, he certainly didn’t count on having three fingers up his ass when his lover got home. He just sort of...stared at Jean with a stunned expression, fingers stilling in his ass as he made eye contact.

There was a brief moment of silence before Jean was grinning wide, the type of smirk that seemed to be just this side between mischievous and intimidating. He looked like the cat who caught the mouse, and god, did it make Eren’s cock twitch with interest.

“Well, look at you...I could just eat you up,” Jean purred, eyes flashing as he passed through the patch of fading sunlight filtering through the blinds. He climbed onto the bed between Eren’s spread legs, one of his hands coming to rest over the one that Eren was using to prep himself. “You don’t have to stop the show just because I arrived, now do you?” He asked pointedly, pushing his lover’s fingers back into his ass.

Eren couldn’t do much but moan, opening his legs a bit wider and pressing his fingers deeper into himself. He licked his lips as he looked up at Jean, proposing, “Why don’t we give Marco a hell of a show when he comes home?”

~  
Marco was trying to keep a level head as he sat down on the bus, checking his phone for the time easily. 7:20 PM, precisely on time as usual for his ten minute bus ride home. He had been tempted to walk the way home, to avoid the awkward eye contact that came with being on the bus, especially when he was battling the boner that arose when he was confronted with all of Eren’s snapchats during his walk to the bus stop.

God, he did not want to replay those Snapchats in his mind over and over. It would just make the whole situation worse, and he needed to get home without making a complete fool of himself in public. His phone buzzed with a message, and he looked down, biting his lip as he read it over.

Loverboy: “Come straight to the bedroom when you get home, babe.”

Marco barely withheld his groan, his mind automatically jumping to all the possibilities of what could be waiting for him.

~  
Nothing could have prepared him for the scene he had come home to.

Jean had Eren pinned against the wall, grinding his cock into Eren’s ass, bite marks and hickeys littering Eren’s skin. Jean looked up when Marco opened the door, shooting him an award winning grin and motioning him over. “Undress, get on the bed.” Jean instructed Marco, slowing his hips as he kept his arms wrapped around Eren’s waist.

“I’m sure you saw all the naughty things our boy did while we were busy. Teasing me while I was at work, showing off his new outfit. Distracting you while you were at your meeting. Don’t you think he needs to be punished?” Jean proposed, pulling out and guiding Eren to the bed.

Eren looked back at Jean, seeming almost betrayed. “I thought we were going to tease him, what are you doing?” He hissed, trying to pull out of Jean’s tight grip.

Jean bent Eren over the bed, between Marco’s spread legs. He released his grip on the smallest boy’s hips, leaning over to press a quick kiss against Marco’s lips while Eren was trapped between the two of them. He pulled back soon enough, running his fingers over Eren’s lower back fleetingly.

Marco wrapped his arms around Eren’s chest, keeping him still as Jean started to tease him. “Is this alright?” He asked, pressing a kiss against the corner of Eren’s mouth. Eren nodded against his chest minutely, responding, “He’s such a bitch, but I’ll be fine.”

And then Jean proceeded to be a bitch.

A loud CRACK sounded through the air as he brought his hand down on Eren’s ass, letting out a small chuckle at the sharp intake of breathe from Eren at the unexpected spank.  
The sight was beautiful, being able to watch Eren’s whole body tense at once in the aftermath of the slap. His body coiled away from Jean, putting himself more firmly into Marco’s embrace before he seemed to relax in a wave from top to bottom. Jean took the moment to trail his fingers from the top of Eren’s spine to the base, following the path of that wave til he got to the skin on Eren’s ass. He traced his fingers against the warm outline of his own palm, lulling Eren into a sense of comfort after that initial hit.

And of course, now that he was seeing how utterly beautiful Eren’s skin was as extra blooms of color spread across it. “Well, how could I stop there?” He mused, taking the opportunity to spank Eren’s other, equally plush cheek since it was so nicely presented to him.

“Mm, you don’t have to stop there, but you could a-at least fuck me while you did it, asshole.” Eren responded, propping himself up a bit on Marco’s thighs and tossing a half hearted glare at Jean from over his shoulder.

Marco chuckled, nodding to Jean with a shrug. “Give the boy what he wants, you’re doing nothing but teasing yourself.” Which was absolutely true, since Jean couldn’t even attempt to deny how aching and twitchy his cock was since he pulled out of Eren.

Jean hummed, eying the swirls of color rising onto Eren’s skin before landing a well placed hit onto Eren’s perineum. The boy moaned, his whole body pitching forward and back into Marco’s arms. Jean grinned to himself, lining himself back up and pushing into Eren.

He rolled his hips into him, deciding to fuck him hard and quick as a reward for taking his spanking so well. “You’re such a good boy today, Eren,” Jean murmured, reaching around the boy’s hips to stroke his cock in time with his haphazard thrusts.

For all the build up, it was all over in a few moments. With Jean’s hand on Eren’s cock and Marco’s lips against his neck, Eren came all over Marco’s midsection. Predictably, Jean didn’t last much longer, pulling out and cumming against Eren’s plush, red ass.

The air seemed to still around them for a few seconds, the only sounds really audible were their panting and Marco’s quiet praises to Eren.

Jean moved onto the bed, laying back against the bed next to the cuddling pair. He looked over as Eren sat up, biting his lip as he looked down at Marco.

“Hey can I suck you off?” Eren inquired.

“Christ, you’re insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making this a series if people like it at all? Let me know how you feel or any suggestions for future fics!


End file.
